


Geek Love

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean loves the geek look.... and don't we ALL!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geek Love

Elijah sat cross-legged at the head of the bed peering through dark-rimmed glasses at a sheaf of papers. A beer bottle lay nestled between his legs. He was wearing well-worn black sweat pants and an equally well-worn gray T-shirt. His feet were bare. To Sean, he had never looked more delectable.

“They think we’re lovers, you know,” Sean said, fingers nervously plucking at Elijah’s sweats.

“We are lovers,” Elijah said without looking up.

“But they think they know we are,” Sean said.

“They would be correct in that assessment,” Elijah replied absently, still staring down at the papers. Suddenly his head lifted. “This is sass you’re giving me here, right?” he asked, as if hearing Sean’s words for the first time.

Sean nodded, pressing his face against Elijah’s hip, feeling the rough cloth of the sweats against his lips as he nuzzled closer. “What’re you reading?” he asked, his voice muffled.

“Contracts,” Elijah replied. “For Simian.” He glanced down. “I’ll be done in a second.”

Sean nodded silently. His breath was hot against Elijah’s skin, but Elijah continued to read, his dark head bent over the papers while an aching hunger slowly consumed him. Then Elijah suddenly took a swig from the beer bottle and set it on the bedside table. “I know what you’re up to,” he told Sean, laughing softly.

“Who me?”

“Yeah, you.”

Elijah tossed the papers aside and drew his T-shirt over his head. “Spare me the ‘I’m so innocent’ dodge, Astin.” He lay down and was quickly pulled tight against his lover’s body.

“God, I love your geek look,” Sean moaned against his lips, drowning in the bliss of their union.

“You don’t say,” Elijah murmured.

“Your glasses are so hot!”

“All the better to….”

“See me?”

“MMM.. fuck sight. Right now I want touch…”


End file.
